Putt-Putt Travels Through Time
Putt-Putt Travels Through Time is a point-and-click adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment in 1997. It is the fourth game in the Putt-Putt series. Infogrames later re-packaged this game in a bundle with Putt-Putt and Pep's Balloon-O-Rama ''in 1999. It was, fifteen years later, ported to iOS by Nimbus Games, Inc. on August 14, 2012. A Lite (demo) version was released a week later. In this game, Putt-Putt must travel through time to retrieve his calculator, history report, lunchbox, and Pep. He travels through four time periods: age of the dinosaurs, medieval times, wild west, and the future. It is also the last game to feature Jason Ellefson as the voice of Putt-Putt. Plot The game begins with Putt-Putt packing his new school supplies. Putt-Putt is excited to show Mr. Firebird his history report, calculator, Smokey the Fire Engine lunchbox, and Pep before school starts. He wakes up Pep, brings his coin, and heads down the road to Mr. Firebird's Lab. He explains about his new Time Portal invention, which allows the past and future to be seen without actually traveling there. After Putt-Putt takes out his things, Mr. Firebird attempts to start the machine. After failing, he realizes he needs a coin to start the machine, and he is fresh out. Putt-Putt offers the coin, and Mr. Firebird starts the machine, stating it provides the perfect ratio between the inverted cup base trouble frequency, the molecular court, and the spin cycle. However, the Time Portal goes haywire (out of control) and opens up. It sucks Putt-Putt's objects and Pep into time. A panicked Mr. Firebird tells Putt-Putt of the risk of being sucked into time unless the portal is closed for good. Putt-Putt assures him that he will gather his things and Pep soon, and enters the Time Portal. Putt-Putt must retrieve his lost things and his lost dog Pep in order for Mr. Firebird to close the portal for good. In the end, Putt-Putt returns to the present with all his things and Pep as fast as lightning (which is in the portal), and Mr. Firebird is surprised to see him with his items and Pep, congratulates Putt-Putt for doing a great job, and successfully closes the portal for good before Putt-Putt shows him his new school supplies. Putt-Putt tells Mr. Firebird that he doesn't know about disasters and liked time traveling and that it is the best fun ever between him and Mr. Firebird. Mr. Firebird is glad that Putt-Putt had so much fun while time traveling, but then tells Putt-Putt that he's going to be late for school unless he hurries according to Mr. Firebird's calculations. Putt-Putt tells him that he's right, and he will show him his school supplies and Pep later. At school, Putt-Putt shares the news by telling everyone about time traveling. Gameplay ''Putt-Putt Travel Through Time, like other Humongous Entertainment games, is a point-and-click adventure game. The player takes control of Putt-Putt with the goal of rescuing Pep and his lost school supplies and having fun along the way. The game is played by using the mouse to interact with the environment. By clicking on various areas called Click Points, the player can collect items, talk with other characters, and watch funny animations. Items are collected to help the player solve puzzles. The game contains four different areas to explore: the Age of the Dinosaurs, Medieval Times, Wild West, and the Future. These areas are joined in the middle by the Time Portal and Cartown. Characters Main Characters *Putt-Putt *Pep *Mr. Firebird Other Characters *Apatosaurus *Armadillo *Arthur T. Fact *Bird *Ms. Brachiosaurus *Compy *Darion the Librarian *Dragon *Jackrabbit *King Chariot *Lurlene *Max Wellington *Merlin *Miss Electra *Mountain Lion *Mr. Bird *Prairie Dog *Princess Chassis *Pterodactyl *Putt-Putt's Classmates (do not speak) *Roadrunner *Silverado Sam *Sir Poundalot *Storytime Club *Tobias T. Train *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Virgil Clyde *Wheel *Woodward Items Putt-Putt's Things *Calculator *History Report *Lunchbox Game Items *Abacus *Armor *Balloon Helium Tank *Battery *Chest Keys *Dragon Food *Firewood *Gold Bar *Hay *Newspaper *Nickels (Present Day and Old West) *Oil Can *Package *Rocks (circle, triangle, square, or pentagon) *Rope *Stone Bowl *Story Book *Wire Clippers *Wagon Wheels Stones *Blue Lapis *Green Slate *Pink Marble *White Quartz Minigames *Follow the Volcano *Picture-riffic Paddle Ball (SQUOOSH) (It was credited like that in the credits.) *Animal Tracks *Silly Stories *Shoo, Crow, Shoo! *Pet Food Maker *Paint-O-Rama *Picture Jumble Rocks *Battery Maker Trivia * A book adaption, Putt-Putt: Lost in Time, was based on this game and released in 2001. * At a point this game came with a free activity book but the book has not been scanned. * When the history report gets sucked into the portal, Pep (getting sucked in) holds on to it by the mouth, transforming it into a bone. Paths/Storylines Each of Putt-Putt's four items has four possible locations, one in each era in time. * Pep: He can appear in the Pteranodon nest (prehistoric), on top of the castle wall (medieval), in the desert (old west), or on the teleporting pads (future). * Lunchbox: Can appear at the top of a hill, blocked by thorny plants (prehistoric), held by the dragon (medieval), used by Silverado Sam (old west), or in the museum (future). * Calculator: Can appear on top of a rock (prehistoric), used by Merlin (medieval), on top of a building then dropped into a chest (old west), or in the museum (future). * History Report: Can appear under the foot of the Triceratops (prehistoric), in King Chariot's hand (medieval), in the general store used as a missing poster (old west), or in the museum (future). That's a total of sixteen individual paths, the highest of any Junior adventure. Each era can only have one item in it. Thus, the total number of games is 4! = 4*3*2*1 = 24. This is second to Freddi Fish 2: The Case of the Haunted Schoolhouse (56). Goofs * When a tube emerges from Mr. Firebird's time portal after it malfunctions, he smiles. Gallery 52823-putt-putt-travels-through-time-macintosh-front-cover.jpg 52824-putt-putt-travels-through-time-macintosh-back-cover.jpg Putt 4 Jewel.jpg|Jewel case Putt 4 Atari.jpg|Atari bundle/Re-release (2002 box art) Putt 4 Re.jpg|2007/2011 Re-release/Target Edition Putt 4 Re Back.jpg|Back of Box Putt-PuttTravelsThroughTime RussianCover.jpg|Russian Box Art Putt 4 App.png|iOS App Putt-Putt Travels Through_Time PC-title.png|Title card 354615-putt-putt-travels-through-time-macintosh-back-cover.jpg|HE Catalog 275498-putt-putt-travels-through-time-macintosh-other.jpg 107813-putt-putt-travels-through-time-windows-front-cover.jpg| 288865-putt-putt-travels-through-time-windows-front-cover.jpg|iOS icon 283485-putt-putt-travels-through-time-linux-front-cover.jpg|Linux cover (front) 275499-putt-putt-travels-through-time-macintosh-media.jpg|CD References Category:Putt-Putt Travels Through Time Category:Putt-Putt series Category:Junior Adventure series Category:1997 games Category:2002 games Category:2004 games Category:2007 games Category:2008 games Category:2012 games Category:Putt-Putt games